Eagle Eye
by Dance Elle Dance
Summary: In which Robbie Shapiro develops superpowers, and Jade West is the keeper of his secret identity. So, they're sort of like Bruce and Alfred...except not. RobbieJade, BeckCat, AndreTori, AU
1. More Than a Slight Problem

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Victorious!_

_**Summary: In which Robbie Shapiro develops superpowers, and Jade West is the keeper of his secret identity. So, they're sort of like Bruce and Alfred...except not. RobbieJade, BeckCat, AndreTori, AU**_

_This is a result of me watching The Amazing Spider-Man, The Dark Knight Rises, and a bunch of episodes of Victorious, all very close together. I have a big soft spot for Rade, and I just really wanted to write this. I would love it if y'all reviewed! I'm so excited about this fic, it's not even funny. Anyway! This first chapter is just a little introduction to the characters. The real stuff is to come later! Thanks so much for reading!_

* * *

**Eagle Eye  
****Chapter One: More Than a Slight Problem**

* * *

Robbie Shapiro huffed in disappointment as he stormed down the street, kicking a can feebly and nearly tripping over it as he did so.

It was a sunny day. One of those beautiful days that caused everyone to crawl out from wherever they were holed up in and gawk, like they had never even seen the sun before. Just because days like this were pretty commonplace where he lived, didn't mean that they had any less of an affect on the people around him.

The fact that the weather was so perfect, when his day in question was not, made Robbie want to claw his eyes out at the irony of it all.

He had always been a target for bullies, sure. It was obvious. He wasn't buff or strong or fast or smart. He stumbled over his words, unable to even come up with even the most obvious of responses. Such as:

_"You like an idiot, Shapiro," they say._

_"Er...ah...um...no!" he replies._

Like that.

Robbie growled to himself as he shoved his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. They were slightly crooked, he now noticed. Well, that one guy _did _step on them, he supposed. He peered at them quizzically, opting to not bend them back into shape. Knowing his luck, he'd probably shatter them completely and have to go blind the rest of the week.

The walk to his house was always a trecherous one. There was always the opportunity for bullies to follow him and attack him during this walk. Not many people were usually around this area, so he wouldn't put it past them to try and jump him anywhere, really.

He passed a park on the way to his house. Children were playing, happily shouting and running about. Parents stood to the side and watched them as they enjoyed what was probably the best years of their lives. That is, before they discovered just how much words and fists could hurt, and how practically anything could be used as a weapon against the people they deemed inferior.

_Geez, talk about cynical, Shapiro._

But he felt he had a reason to be, at least at this juncture in his life.

As he walked, he rotated his shoulder slightly. Just that action brought him pain and discomfort. Having your arm twisted so far behind your back until you believe it will be yanked out of its socket will do that to a person, he supposed.

He guessed he should just be grateful that was the only thing that went wrong today.

_Oh, wait...definitely not the only bad thing..._

Robbie slapped his face with an open hand, groaning as he made the familiar turn down the street to his house. In just a few minutes he would be able to see the familiar peak of his roof, the green, well-manicured grass of his home. He often wondered if his parents were disappointed with him - nice house, nice job, better-than-nice income. Two children, one of which had graduated and was going to law school, and his record at high school was stellar in the truest sense of the word.

Randal Shapiro was quarterback of the football team, point guard on the basketball team, shortstop for the baseball team, prom king (Junior _and _Senior years), member of the Beta Club, on the track team, and Valedictorian.

Robbie was on the yearbook committee and a member of the Theater and AV Clubs.

Not to mention all those nights he had a meeting of his own, when he got what few friends he had and had a night of playing Halo.

He supposed that just gave all the bullies more ammunition.

It really got bad once Randal graduated. Then Robbie became prime bullying material. He guessed it had to do with the fact that everyone revered Randal Shapiro, and though his kid brother was potentially easy game, they didn't do anything out of respect for him.

Robbie figured that the supposed "respect" only went so far. _What Randy doesn't know, won't hurt him._

He managed to make it to his front door without any other problems. Walking into his house, he saw that neither of his parents were in the vicinity, so he began to make a sandwich for a snack - which would probably transfer over to supper as well. After only a few minutes, Robbie folded the top piece of bread over his peanut butter and banana concoction and then grabbed a bottle of juice from the refrigerator.

Making his way up the stairs, he took a bite of his sandwich, moaning as he did so. As soon as he opened the door, half the sandwich was gone, and Robbie was still hungry.

_I'll make another one later... _he thought, dully, trivially.

Robbie made his way over to his stereo and pressed play. The rapid, incessant beats of some punk band whose name he couldn't remember rang out and assaulted his ears. He found it nice, almost a reliever of stress.

Flopping on his bed, he took another bite of his sandwich and stared up at the ceiling, the juice bottle hanging limply in his thin fingers. He found himself drifting away into a different world, one where he wasn't bullied or the most unpopular guy in school or the guy that made a complete ass of himself -

_No, no, no. Do not think of that!_

Robbie rubbed his face, dislodging his glasses from his nose and groaning. Maybe, if he pressed hard enough, his fingers would claw out his brain.

And then, just like that, the thought was interrupted by a banging at his window.

He jumped, the juice bottle falling completely out of his hand and hitting the shag carpet of his room. He darted his eyes over to his bedroom window and saw a familiar face - a face that he didn't really want to see at this moment.

Robbie groaned as the girl kept banging on his window, desperate and with a grin, standing on the small lattice of woodwork that was on the side of the house. A makeshift ladder, of sorts. This was no one-time thing, though. Her visits were like clockwork. He rose and opened the window, saying, "You know it's never locked, Jade."

Jade West's grin never subsided - morbid and toothy, it was like staring into the face of a panther. "You told Cat you loved her today?"

"Aaghh!" he whined, his hands on either side of his skull, as if to squeeze his brain out like toothpaste.

She walked over to the mound of throwpillows set in front of his large television and plopped down as if she owned the place. "You really are a suave guy, Robbie."

"Thanks for bringing that up," he snapped, but it came out as more of a meow than a roar. "I was trying to forget that."

"I think Cat was, too."

Robbie threw a pillow at her.

Jade caught it like it was nothing. "You throw like a girl, Shapiro," she said snidely. "But do tell what happened. Knowing your side of the story will make it easier to make fun of you."

Robbie fell to the floor, not even bothering to sit down on the bed or the large gaming chair in the corner of the room. He could protest all he wanted, but really, he wasn't sure if he wanted to. He knew that Jade would make fun of him until his ears bled, but she was his next door neighbor, and probably the only person that hung out with him on a regular basis - other than Sinjin. And Sinjin's favorite topic of conversation was mold.

He banged his head on the wall purposefully and then leaned back and stared at the ceiling again. "It was an accident."

A pause.

"Oh, _that's _one heck of an explanation, there."

Robbie leaned forward and pressed his palms to his forehead, tangling his fingers through his hair. "I dunno...it was...bad. We were just talking, and I think I zoned out, and then I blurted _I love you_! Like I'm some kind of babbling moron."

"Not arguing with you there."

"_Jade_," Robbie groaned.

"Right, right," she said, raising a hand to her mouth. "Go ahead."

"And then she left," Robbie continued, not able to help himself. Jade might be condescending and rude, but at least she was someone who listened. Even if her comments were acidic and unhelpful most times. Okay, all the time. "Laughed and patted my shoulder and turned around and left with Beck."

Jade shrugged. "She is a space-case, that one," she said, not unkindly. She and Cat were friends, after all. "She might not have known what you meant."

"She did, or she wouldn't have talked to you about it!"

"For once, you have a point," Jade said, scoffing. "She said you were gross and looked like a spider."

"_What_?!"

Jade raised both hands, as if surrendering in a gun fight. "Just joking, dude. Geez."

"You...are pure evil, West."

"Wanna go get tacos?" she asked, randomly. "I'm starving."

"...I just ate."

"PB and banana is _not _food."

Robbie laughed at her, allowing himself to feel slightly happy for the first time that day. "Fine. You're driving, though."

"Obviously," she drawled. "I may be a vegetarian, but I'm not eco-friendly enough to walk everywhere like your ass. Let's go."

"Fine, fine," he said, walking toward the door. When he didn't hear Jade behind him, he turned around to see her climbing down the side of the house. "You could come through the house, you know, instead of climbing up and down the side all the time."

She shrugged her thin shoulders in response. "I need the thrill," she replied, and then disappeared from his sight.

Rolling his eyes as he marched down the stairs, Robbie figured that if he had any more thrills in his life, he'd be six feet under.

* * *

_**End Chapter One.**_


	2. With Insanity, Opportunity Knocks

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Victorious_

_Oh my goodness, thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter! It means so much to me. I hope that y'all enjoy this next one! (immature side note: I reject the cancellation of Victorious so hard! OMG!)_

* * *

**Eagle Eye  
****Chapter Two: With Insanity, Opportunity Knocks**

* * *

The taco joint was very atmospheric, that was the one word that came to Robbie's mind as he devoured the burrito deluxe in front of him - two large burritos, smothered in verde sauce, with sides of beans and rice and salad and one beef taco. He hadn't even realized how starved he was until now, despite his sandwich from earlier. He nursed his glass of soda as he watched Jade glare at the waiter for a refill of her water.

This place was a regular hang out joint for the two of them. They served the best Mexican food in town, and were the only place in miles that had actual vegetarian options on their menu. Therefore, Jade could go no where else.

She groaned as she stabbed the set of veggie-stuffed chimichangas on her plate.

"What is it?" he asked, curiously.

"Nothing," she growled. He should have known better. Jade rarely told anyone when anything was bothering her. Robbie supposed if she actually told him what was wrong when he asked, he would be worried for everyone in the vicinity.

"If you say so," he replied lightly, shoving a fork-full of beans and rice into his mouth.

"You know," she ventured, finally starting to chow down on her meal, "you could always take self defense classes."

"And why would I do that?"

"So you don't get your ass kicked every day."

"Aw," he said, choosing to be playful instead of taking offense to her words, "if I didn't know better, I'd say you cared."

"Shut up and eat your burrito, Shapiro."

* * *

Classes resumed the next day as if there was nothing wrong.

Robbie didn't mind that no one remembered his embarrassment in front of the bullies, or in front of Cat. He felt like he flushed to his ears every time he thought about his stupid, stupid mistake.

So, really, he tried not to think about it.

Easier said than done.

Cat was in almost all of his classes, always hanging with her boyfriend or Jade, or the few other friends they regularly hang out with. Despite popular belief, Robbie had a few people that sympathized with him. Though they were not the people who usually hung out with him just because they wanted to - that honor went to Jade and Sinjin - they were kind to him nonetheless.

But, really, fate couldn't have dealt him a worse hand when it came to seeing Cat Valentine.

She was never shy with her encounters. She always had a smile for everyone, a "hello" or a "good morning" for anyone that she knew - and, most times, the ones she didn't know. It was one of the many things he liked about her.

Or, if yesterday was any indication, _loved_.

He still cringed when he thought about that. That simple interaction, those very important three words that had spilled from his mouth as if they were nothing more than a compliment on her hair. That would have been _less_ embarrassing.

Robbie sat on the top of one of the picnic tables set outside of the school. Most of the students ate their lunches here. Though, people like Sinjin preferred to eat his lunch in the bathroom. If there was anyone that was a larger bully magnet than Robbie, it was Sinjin. He tried to pry Sinjin out of his porcelain lunchroom a while ago, but Sinjin had been adamant. He had wanted to eat his mushroom sandwich - _ew _- in peace. Even if that peace was contaminated with...bathroom microbes.

He leaned forward, his skinny elbows on his knees, and watched the various goings-on. It was a normal day. A sunny day. Again. He almost wished it would start raining. The sun seemed very inappropriate for his current state of mind. As it did almost every day.

Cat was giggling something, over on the far end of the lunch space. She was smiling up at Beck as if he created the damned sun that was causing so much problems for Robbie. That whole group, while friendly enough to him (and by friendly enough, he meant, they didn't steal his lunch) Robbie just didn't feel comfortable enough around them to hang out with them regularly. They were Jade's regular group of friends, anyway. Tori Vega, Andre Harris, Beck Oliver. They were kind of the...golden group of the school.

Robbie classified himself and Sinjin as the rusty group.

While trying not to stare too hard at Cat's sweet expression, and trying not to steam too much over the fact that her hand was currently placed on Beck's shoulder, Robbie didn't even notice his usual group of ill-wishers come straight at him.

"Sup, nerd," a voice came from behind him.

Sighing, Robbie turned around. "That's the best insult you can come up with?"

The group caved in on him, surrounding him. Each of them were tall enough that they easily towered over him, even though Robbie's perch was higher than usual. They smirked at him, making a few snide comments. Mostly about him being a nerd and useless, but they threw in a few about how they "heard Cat rejected you" and whatnot.

Robbie only rolled his eyes. At least they hadn't decided to punch him...

They did something worse, though. They took his backpack.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, jumping down from his seat and trying to look them in the eyes. "What are you doing?"

The head of the pack - _Danny,_ Robbie clarified with a scowl - took the backpack in his hands, lifting it up and down as if testing its weight. "Oh, what's this?" he asked. Danny unzipped the backpack and pulled out the cause of its heaviness. "Slick laptop, Robster."

"Hey, man..."

"Ya know, it amazes me how some loser like you can get such nice things," he mused. "I think we know what we have to do here, guys."

Robbie tensed up as he saw what they were planning. Danny opened the laptop, laying it as flat as it would go, and before Robbie could do anything but scream, he snapped it over his knee as if it were a twig. He tossed the pieces to the other members of his group, and they fought over it as if it were carrion and they were buzzards.

It was one thing to pick on him. He could take that.

But they had just crossed the line.

No one touches Robbie Shapiro's laptop.

"You...you asshole!" Robbie shouted as loudly as he could. It was probably a stupid decision on his part, but he lurched forward, curling his fist and smacking it into one of Danny's perfect cheekbones. It hurt like hell - Robbie figured he might have broken a knuckle - but Danny clenched his face more in shock than in pain. He started laughing, and shoved Robbie so that he slammed his lower back against the edge of the picnic table. He hissed in pain, but he didn't care. The bullies surrounded him, and he was prepared for the ass kicking of his life.

"Hey!" The exclamation was fierce and loyal. It reminded him a bit of a wild cat roaring, because all of the bullies turned to look at it. "What are you jerks doing?"

Through the throng of bodies, Robbie could see Jade standing in indignation, her hands planted firmly on his hips, glaring at them with icy eyes. "Get away from him."

"Aw, it's the psycho," Danny crooned tauntingly. "Too bad I don't hit girls. I would hit that, though. I dig crazy chicks."

Jade looked ready to kill. She walked forward with purpose until she was staring Danny straight in the eye. She smirked.

And then kicked his knee in.

Danny howled in pain, though he didn't lower himself to clutch his knee. He stared at her, his eyes watery. "Bitch," he snarled.

"You too," Jade replied. "Now, _move_!"

Surprisingly - or, not so surprisingly - the offenders moved away from Robbie, who had now retrieved the pieces of his broken laptop, and was mourning appropriately. The backs of his eyes felt tight, but he wasn't going to cry. He couldn't...

"Are you crying?" Jade asked.

Okay...so maybe he was...

Robbie clawed at his eyes underneath his glasses, scrubbing ferociously at his face. "Shut up, Jade."

"Hey, dude, I could have left you to the sharks." Jade didn't crouch down to his level. Typical. She stood, tall and proud, her arms crossed over her chest. Suddenly, her voice was soft. "I had no idea it was that bad."

"Yeah..." Robbie said. "It's not..."

"They just murdered your laptop, Shapiro."

"This is the second one this year..." Robbie groaned. He could hardly look at his fallen laptop. He figured the excuses he gave his parents the first time wouldn't fly this time. They'd be suspicious about what actually happened, and no way was he talking to his parents about his...problems.

Jade just scowled in response.

As Robbie tried to gather the pieces of his laptop, he noticed that his hand was throbbing. He hissed through his teeth.

"C'mon," Jade said, eyeing his hand, "let's get you to the nurse."

* * *

The splint on his hand was inconvenient. Being right handed, he would have to force himself to write with his left hand until it healed. A broken knuckle was the correct assumption. Only Robbie would be as wimpy as to break his own hand on someone else's face, while the other person went unscathed.

"At least you fought for the honor of your laptop," Jade had said before they parted ways for their last class of the day.

"Right, right," he had said.

Now, on the walk home, Robbie had on pressing question.

His broken laptop.

Contemplating this, he decided it would be best to be a bit late getting home. He couldn't just tell his parents that he accidentally dropped his laptop in a bucket of water (that was the cause of his first computer's demise. Danny and his lackeys plunged the poor device in the janitor's mop bucket). Because it looked like it had gotten picked apart by a pack of rabid hyenas.

He couldn't let his parents in on the real reason a lot of his things ended up broken. While he was clumsy, this was getting ridiculous. And he was frankly certain that his parents hardly believed him anyway.

A last ditch effort to avoid home, Robbie turned in to his favorite smoothie joint, just a few blocks from his house. He breathed in the familiar scent of fruit and cream, allowing it to cheer him up, if just a bit.

He ordered his usual mango smoothie and sat down to slurp in silence. The place was cleared out, save for a few other people. Robbie felt a headache coming on, though from the coldness of the drink or from the fact that his was more stressed than usual was up to debate.

He needed to find a way to get a few extra - or, few hundred extra - bucks. And fast.

Robbie's eyes drifted up to the corkboard by the side of the sliding doors where people advertised certain self-made businesses or products to buy, babysitting ads with tear-off numbers.

One particular ad got his attention.

_Wanted. Willing test subjects for new products. Pay is $100 a day for one week. _

Robbie gaped.

The poster looked professional, nothing like a scam. Actually, he recognized the logo for Siko Corp at the bottom of the paper, a million-dollar corporation that specialized in scientific research. Most of their projects were top secret. The last word Robbie heard was that the head of the corporation was on the news, talking about advancements in AIDS research. So, to say that the whole business was legit would be an understatement.

To boost Robbie's confidence in taking a stub, a lot of the small rip-off numbers at the bottom were taken off already, so he didn't feel as bad for taking one as he should have. He wasn't even concerned about the "test subject" line. It would help him pay for a new laptop in just a week. No questions asked.

So, with a steely set of his shoulders, Robbie reached forward and tore off one of the stubs, not knowing just how much that action would change his life.

* * *

_**End Chapter Two.**_


End file.
